1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair treatments and more particularly, to hair treatments comprising polyphenol compounds and chelating agents with or without keratin derivatives of the specific type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various treatments have ordinarily been applied to hair for beauty care, causing the hair to be damaged. For instance, the beauty treatments such as washing with shampoo, drying with dryer, cold perm, hair dye, hair bleach and the like give chemically and physically damage to the hair due to the elution of proteins therefrom, so that the strength of the hair is lowered and the flexibility is lost, causing split ends or broken hairs.
In order to prevent the hair from being damaged, it is the usaul practice to use hair rinses and hair treatments which contain quaternary ammonium salts. However, this practice is certainly effective in softening the hair, preventing the hair from being statically charged but proteins which have once been lost from the hair are not restructured and thus only a transient effect is expected.